Soul Survivor
by ivy45663
Summary: Darrel and Sara Curtis go on a weekend trip to visit friends. Pony is not feeling well so they take him to. On the way home there is a accident and there is a Soul Surivor. R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

_**Soul Survivor**_

_**Hey everyone here is my new story. I would like to thank **_

_**kitkat244 for the idea for this story. Hope you like it. Please read and review. I would love to know how I did with it.**_

Darry pulled into the parking lot at the Dingo. He hadn't seen the boys or his parents in a few weeks, because he went on a ski trip with his friends. As usual, the Dingo was crowded with greasers and a few socs. Darry spotted his brothers in a corner booth. He wasn't surprised to see the gang there to. As he neared the table, he heard the good natured teasing and saw the smiles on the guy's faces.

Soda caught sight of his oldest brother and even though his eyes were cold and hard, Sodapop knew the real Darry. Few people knew of the older man's gentleness or his sense of protectiveness for those he loved. Soda felt lucky that he was one of the few. Soda stood and embraced Darry, an act repeated by Darry and Pony. Then they sat back down, the gang having left after saying hi to Darry.

"How the heck are you, man?" Soda asked.

"Great, glad to be back home. The skiing was incredible," Darry told them.

Pony leaned against him.

"I missed you Dare," the little boy said.

Wrapping an arm around him, Darry smiled.

"I missed you to Pony."

The waitress came to take their order. They sat back talking and catching each other up on the last few weeks.

"I stopped by the house and Mama said for us to be home early tonight. There is supposed to be a storm and she doesn't want us in it."

"Okay. Steve is supposed to come by anyway."

An hour later the brothers were ready to go. Sara fixed a special dinner since it was Darry's first night back. The gang came over and a football game was a must, by the time dinner was ready they were starving.

After Darrel said a short prayer, the crowd began filling their plates. There was fried chicken, mashed potatoes, rich, dark gravy, fluffy rolls and Darry's favorite chocolate cake for dessert.

When dinner was over, the two oldest Curtis boys began clearing the table and Pony ran water in the sink. Soon the kitchen was clean again. Darrel came in to tell them that they were going to take a ride, for Darry to keep an eye on things.

Soda, Steve, Two-Bit, Dally, and Darry stood on the porch watching the storm come in. Johnny was in the house with Ponyboy, who laid down for a while. Steve and Soda were wrestling, then Two-Bit joined in.

"Guys, try to keep it down. Ponyboy's trying to sleep," Darry said from the porch swing. Soda immediately quieted down. It had started to rain and Steve got shoved off the porch into the down pour, he pulled Soda with him, who in turn dragged Two-Bit too. They howled with laughter. A bolt of lightening lit up the dark sky. The door opened, Pony and Johnny joined them on the porch.

Pony's eyes were wide at the thunder crashing and lightening strikes.

"Come here Little colt," Darry held out his hand to the frightened child. Pony leaned against Darry, who lifted him to sit on his lap. Johnny and Dally soon ended up in the rain too. Ponyboy sat on Darry's lap and hid his face, jumping when thunder ripped through the air.

"Look at the baby," Steve teased. Soda ran up to the swing noticing how upset Pony was.

"Randall, shut up," Dally snapped.

Darry set Pony on his feet and stood up. Looking Steve in the eye.

"Steve, keep your smart-ass comments to yourself. It doesn't matter to me if you are Soda's best friend, I will set you on your ass if you keep running your mouth."

"Whatever," Steve didn't want to fight with Darry or Soda.

"Johnny, come in and change. Soda, I suggest you do the same. Pony, come on you should be in bed," the young boy whispered in he is ear. Darry nodded and looked at the gang.

"I think everyone should go home and change."

As they were walking away, he called "Steve, if you need to come back, you're more than welcome."

Steve nodded and they left.

When their parents came back a few hours later, Pony was sleeping quietly in Darry's room. Then Soda slipped in.

"Darry," he called. "Darry."

"Come on Little Buddy," The older boy made room for him and closed his eyes again as the storm played outside the window. They slept on not noticing when their father checked on them.

The next few days flew by. It was the day of Darry's 19th birthday. The Curtis's had planned a big party to celebrate the day. Mrs. Mathews came over to help. Mr. Curtis joked that the women invited most of the neighborhood. The backyard was transformed into a makeshift dining room. Of course Mr. Curtis and Darry manned the grill. There were huge platters of chicken, hot dogs, hamburgers, baked potatoes. In addition to cole slaw, sliced onions, tomatoes, fresh lettuce and cucumbers. There was also a big chocolate cake, chocolate pie and plenty of soft drinks for everyone. The festivities went on until around 10, when Darry noticed Pony was missing.

"Johnny, have you seen Ponyboy?" he asked.

"I think he's on the front porch."

"Thanks," he walked around the yard. The little boy was on the swing. Darry sat by him.

"Hey Little Brother, I wondered where you wondered off to."

Pony shrugged and looked at the sky.

"Thank you for my present. I love it."

Pony had mad him a drawing of the Curtis family watching Darry make a winning touch down.

"Your welcome," they sat quietly a few minutes then Pony got up to go get ready for bed. He said he didn't feel well. Darry promised to check on him later before he went back to the party, which was beginning to break up.

"Mom, Pony went to bed. He's feeling sick."

"Okay honey, I'll see about him in a few minutes," she said before excusing herself to go in the house.

"Mama, can Steve spend the night?" Soda asked.

"I don't know. Your little brother is sick."

"Please, we'll be quiet."

"All right. He can sleep on the couch."

"Thanks Mrs. Curtis," Steve called as they ran back outside while she checked on Pony and found him asleep.

Sodapop jerked awake to the sound of his little brother coughing. He was sweaty to the touch and obviously didn't feel good. After making sure Pony was covered up, he went to get their mom.

"Mama," he called softly. Sara sat up.

"Soda, are you okay?"

"Pony's sick," she told him to go lay down in the living room so he could get some rest and went to Ponyboy.

"Pony, what's wrong?" she felt his head when she sat beside him. He was shivering and ran to the bathroom where he was sick. Sara rubbed his back and had a cool cloth ready for him.

"Come on Sweetie, let's get you to bed," once in the bedroom she grabbed a blanket and pulled him to her lap where he was wrapped up and held tight, finally falling asleep listening to her singing to him softly.

When the alarm went off Pony was sleeping restlessly and Sara was now laying bedside him gently rubbing his back.

Darrel got dressed and went in search of his wife.

"Good morning Sara."

"Good morning Honey," she whispered quietly.

"Pony okay? How long you been up?" he asked glancing at their child.

"He was sick earlier. We've been up since about one, but Pony fell asleep a few hours ago. Poor baby. I'll go get breakfast started now."

By the time the rest of the family was up, the food was on the table.

"How's Pony?" Soda asked.

"Ill. I'm going to keep him home today. You eat your breakfast and get on to school. He'll be fine."

Pony slept most of the day and sipped 7-up when he was awake. Darry came in and spent time with his sick little brother. By Friday morning, three days later, Pony was feeling better. Sara kept him home another day to be safe. Darrel and Sara had plans to go away that weekend leaving Pony and Soda with Darry. It was a trip they had taken every year since Darry was a baby.

Sara sighed and sat beside her youngest son. He was still pale and she stroked his hair from his face smiling at him.

"Mama, stay with me," her little boy pleaded tearfully.

"I'm right here sweetheart. Close your eyes and rest now," she softly soothed him. Once Ponyboy was asleep Sara tiptoed from the room.

"Darrel, Pony needs me here. I couldn't possibly go to Jenny's now."

"Mom, I can take care of Pony," Darry told her.

"Sara, the boys will be fine," Darrel said.

"Mama," Pony cried out.

"Coming Baby," she went into the bedroom followed by her husband and oldest son.

"It's only for two days. He just has a cold, and Darry can handle it."

"Maybe, but how can I leave him? How can you expect me to leave my child when he 's sick?" Pony had fallen asleep against her.

"Mom, Pony will be okay," Darry told her again.

"I need to call Jenny and tell her we won't be able to come," Sara said.

"Don't do that. Sara, honey, you've been looking forward to this trip all year. If you don't want to leave him, we can always take him with us," Darrel stated.

Sara's eyes lit up and she grinned.

"Why didn't I think of that?" After lying the sleeping child down, she quickly and quietly packed him a bag. When they were ready, Darry carried him to the car. Goodbyes were said and the three were off for the weekend.

Once they arrived at her friend's, Pony seemed to get worse. He spent Friday night throwing up. The adults took him to the ER and were told it was the flu. On Saturday afternoon there was a parade in town, but Pony wanted to stay at the house. Jenny, Sara, and a few other friends went leaving Darrel home with Pony. When she got back, he was lying down again.

"Pony, how are you?" she asked.

"Mama, can we go home? I want Soda. Please Mama, please," he begged her. She nodded and went to talk to Darrel and Jenny.

"Darrel, I think we should go back. Pony wants to go home. I'm sorry Jenny," she told her friend.

"If you're sure Sara."

"It's all right. Pony is like anyone who is sick. He wants to be home in his own bed. I understand."

"I'll call the boys and let them know," he dialed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Darry?"

"Hey Dad, how's the trip going?" Darry asked.

"We're gonna head home. Ponyboy is getting worse and you know your Mama. We should be home later tonight."

"Poor little guy, be careful."

"We will. See you son."

After Darry told Soda and the guys, they went to straighten up the house. Steve was mad because now Soda prolly wouldn't go with him and Two-Bit tonight.

"Does the kid have to mess everything up?" he said bitterly.

"That's not fair Steve, Pony didn't get sick on purpose," Soda said.

Darry gave the greaser a sharp look and he shut up.

"Soda, don't take off. Dad said Pony was calling for you. You know how he is."

"I won't."

Pony told his parents he was fine and that he wanted to stay, but two hours later the Curtis' family was on the way home.

The roads were wet when Darrel pulled onto the main highway to Tulsa. They were 35 miles from home now and rain was pouring down. He didn't see the stop sign until he was on it. A loud truck horn made his blood freeze. A huge 18 wheeler was barreling down the high way. The Curtis' car wasn't going fast enough to beat the mammoth vehicle across the road and he doubted he would be able to stop at all.

Hearing his wife and son cry out, Darrel hit the brakes praying God helped them. The tiny car went into a spin, the squeal of tires breaking the stillness of the night. His face froze in terror as he lost control and the world went around and around. The car turned over several times as the three passengers were tossed around screaming, finally coming to rest in a deep ditch leaning sideways.

"Sara!" Darrel called, his voice hoarse and pain-filled. "Pony!"

Silence answered him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey people, here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, please read and review this chapter. **_

Pony sat shaken and seemingly unhurt as nausea overcame him.

"I'm all right Darrel," Sara's quiet voice rang out. "Pony, honey, answer mama."

"Head hurts Mama," came the panicked cry.

"Shh. Calm down. A re you hurt anywhere? I can't get to you, I think my ribs are broke."

"Just my head. I want out," he cried.

"Pony, listen to Mama now. The other driver will prolly be here soon, then we'll all get out," she soothed her terrified child. They waited, but no one came.

"Sara, no one knows where we are, the car is too far off the road. I can't go for help," he lowered his voice. "My leg is crushed. Sweetheart, I'm hurt bad."

Ponyboy whimpered from the back seat.

"I'm gonna take a nap," he told them.

"No, Ponyboy, stay awake for me. Pony?"

The boy was quiet.

"Dammit answer me Ponyboy Michael."

"I'm awake. Mama, what's gonna happen to us? Daddy, I'm scared."

"Don't be afraid. There is nothing to be scared of. This is just a little adventure to get through."

Sara noticed how weak her husbands' voice sounded. When the man started coughing up blood, they realized that help might come too late for him.

"Sara, we need to keep Pony awake. He's to quiet," Darrel murmured to the unnerved woman beside him. Glancing at the boy in question she saw he was drowsy.

"Ponyboy, you need to wake up for me," Sara told him.

"Can't Mama."

"Yes you can. We'll play a game to help. I'll start a story, then you or your Dad can take over."

So sitting in the car, they told stories, waiting on help that never came.

"Mama, I can go for help," Pony told her.

"You are not going anywhere young man," she replied.

"Sara, he might be our only chance."

"No Darrel, he's hurt," she said firmly.

"Give him my jacket. Pony, try to make it to the road son."

"He's not going anywhere Darrel," Sara bit out. She got no response, the hand that had been holding hers tightly only a moment before was now limp. He was gone. S he silently prayed for God to help them.

"Pony, I love you."

"I love you. Mama, I can go for help now," he saw her eyes close. "Don't go to sleep," Pony clung to her hand as he passed out despite Sara calling his name.

When Ponyboy came to he was still clutching his Mom's hand, only now it was cold instead of warm. Pony's only thought was to get help before his parents woke up, because in his shocked, dazed mind they were only sleeping. He climbed out of the window. It had been several hours since the wreck and he didn't have a clue where they were or where to go, so he started up the ditch aware that every step was painful and it now hurt to breathe.

Darry and Soda were worried because their parents and brother should have been home hours ago. Soda was sitting on the porch staring down the road, wishing they would pull into the driveway. Darry had called Jenny and she said they prolly stopped to rest since Pony was still sick.

"Darry, where are they?"

"I don't know little buddy. I don't know. I'm gonna run down to the store and get some juice and soup for Pony."

"All right. I'll be back soon."

Pony kept passing out from his injuries. It was still raining and he was freezing cold, but kept putting one foot in front of the other toward the road. It had been slow going climbing from the ditch. Once up, he started walking along the deserted highway looking for help. After walking a long time, Pony saw lights heading toward him. He flagged it down before falling to his knees. It was a police car. The cop had one passenger in the back seat.

"What the?" the officer muttered when he saw the kid in the road, then fall. He pulled over.

"What the hell is he doing way out here all alone?" the man in the back said.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, it's the baby Curtis boy."

"Okay, I'm gonna let you out, you go talk to him while I call for help."

Tim Shepard nodded and got out.

The greaser knelt by Pony and called his name gruffly, he looked up.

"Pony, why are you here alone?"

"Wreck. Mama and Daddy went to sleep."

"On no, are you hurt"

They stood up then Ponyboy passed out. Tim caught him before he fell. When the ambulance arrived, the boy refused to let go of Shepard's hand so he went to the hospital with him. Before they left the driver pulled him aside.

"Parents didn't make it. The kid is lucky he made it out alive. Do you know who we should contact?"

"Yeah, I'll call them at the hospital."

"Let's go, he's really hurtin and that trek in the rain didn't help him."

Dr. Nick Fuller was waiting at the ER of Tulsa General hospital. When the ambulances pulled in, he was ready.

"What have we got?" Nick asked. Dr. Oliver answered him.

"Single car accident. Two dead at the scene. The patient is a 12-year-old boy. Apparently he walked to get help. Hopefully no internal injuries. Dr. Fuller, you're in charge, let's move people."

Seconds later Pony was wheeled in, Tim right beside him.

"What are his vital signs?" Dr. Fuller asked.

"BP: One-ten over seventy-five, heart rate 73 and it's dropping a little," he nodded and looked at the young patient. His face was bloody and bruising. "He has cuts and abrasions to the face, neck and arms. A deep gash on his forehead. Seems sightly disoriented, hasn't spoken since we picked him up."

"The mother and Father didn't survive. Any other family to be notified?" Dr. Oliver asked his staff.

"His name is Ponyboy Curtis. Guy that came in with us is calling the family now," the driver said.

"All right. Let's get X-rays while we wait on next of kin."

Tim was getting ready to make a phone call he wished like hell he didn't have to. Taking a deep breath he dialed the phone.

On the drive home, Darry thought about leaving for college. He would miss Soda and Pony more than anyone. The three boys were a lot closer than most brothers. The minute he pulled up at the house, Darry knew something was terribly wrong. Two-Bit had been watching for him, because when he saw the car the greaser ran down the steps. Darry noticed his parents weren't back yet and had a bad feeling inside.

Two-Bit paused to catch his breath before speaking. "Shepard is on the phone. He wants to talk to you. Soda is almost hysterical. We can't get him to quit crying enough for us to understand what's wrong."

The two men ran into the house. Dally had taken the phone.

"Tim," Dally spoke sharply. "Darry's here now."

When the blond greaser handed him the phone, Darry was scared to death. He looked around for Sodapop, but didn't see him or Steve. He had to be calm.

"Tim, what it is? What's wrong?" he knew something was up because Shepard didn't call just to talk.

"There was a wreck. Your family . . . " he stopped. The words hit Darry like a ton of bricks. He wanted to cry, but he needed to be strong for Soda.

"How are they Tim?" that got Dally and Two-Bit's attention.

"You need to come to the hospital."

"Tell me what you know," he urged.

The other man sighed. "Your parents didn't make it."

"Pony, what about Pony?"

"I don't know, looks like he's hurt pretty bad. He's bein treated. I can stay with him until you get here."

"We'll leave now. Thanks," Darry hung up. He had to find Soda and get to Pony.

"Darry?" Johnny spoke up.

"There was an accident. Mama and Dad didn't survive. Pony's hurt."

"Oh God," Two-Bit cried.

Darry charged to Soda's room, his heart breaking.

"Soda, It's Darry."

Steve opened the door.

"Sodapop," he repeated. The boy rushed into his arms, hanging on in a death grip. He was crying and trembling, but all Darry could do was hold him close.

"Pepsi-Cola, we need to go to the hospital." He told him.

"It's bad ain't it?"

"Yeah it is. Mom and Dad are gone. Tim is with Pony, but we need to go now," Soda nodded.

The six boys rushed to the car and sped toward the hospital. Darry still didn't know what was going on besides they'd lost both parents and his baby brother was in danger. He hadn't gotten much information from Tim. It was still raining and the wipers broke the awful silence in the car. Questions tore at Darry. What the hell happened? How bad was Ponyboy hurt? Had his parents suffered? Guilt ran through him, he was the oldest, he should have been there to protect the youngest of them.

Once Ponyboy was in a room, Tim insisted on staying with him. He was running a fever and going in and out of awareness. The doctors weren't sure if it was because of the head wound or the trauma of the accident. Dr. Fuller opened the door to the waiting room, where he could see a group of boys sitting around. He cleared his throat and they jumped up.

"Mr. Curtis?" he asked.

"I'm Darry," the tall, dark-haired young man told him. "This is my brother Sodapop."

"I'm Dr. Fuller. I'm in charge of your brother's care."

"How's he doing?" Darry asked anxiously.

"He's a very lucky little boy," Dr. Fuller went on to describe the injuries.

"He has a concussion, bruised ribs, numerous bruises and lacerations. Somehow he managed to walk almost a quarter of a mile from the wreck. All in all his prognosis looks good. He has developed a fever and we will need to monitor him for a few days."

"Dam it," Darry bit out.

"He will make it, right?" Soda asked.

"I wish I could say yes, but there are always concerns with head injuries. We just have to wait and see."

"No, no, oh God, no!" Soda whimpered falling into a chair.

"Can we see him?" Darry wanted to know.

"Of course. In light of what has happened the nurses feel it would be a good idea if someone is with him all the time. I tend to agree, so one person will be permitted to stay with your brother at night."

"Thank you. Come on little buddy," the two walked slowly behind Dr. Fuller.

Tim left when they came in. Darry gazed down at the small form of his baby brother lying in the bed. He felt sick inside. Pony's head was wrapped up and there were bruises on his face. Soda let out a moan and held the still hand. Darry stood on the far side of the bed and held the other one.

"You can talk to him," a nurse said. "We don't know if he can hear you or not, but it can't hurt anything," she smiled at them.

Darry ran a trembling finger down Ponyboy's cheek. Soda gripped his hand.

"Ponyboy?" he whispered. "Baby, can you hear me? It's Darry, Soda's here with me and we won't leave you alone," he swallowed hard when the boy lay motionless and silent. Memories ran through Darry's mind. Teaching Pony how to ride his bike, teaching him how to throw a football. The times he ran to Darry when he was scared. Now he was unconscious, hurt and there wasn't a dam thing he could do about it.

"Soda, you try. He might respond to you," Darry told the shattered teen. "Go on," he encouraged rubbing Pony's small hand.

"Little Colt," Soda murmured quietly in a voice that was heavy with emotions he tried to hide. "Can you hear me? Don't leave us. Darry and me need ya," he laced their fingers. "We love ya Ponyboy."

Darry caught the nurse's look.

"Mr. Curtis, have you decided who will stay with the patient tonight?"

"He has a name," Soda snapped.

"Soda," Darry spoke in a warning tone.

"Sorry," he grumbled

"No, I'm sorry of course he does."

"I'm gonna stay. Soda, you go home," Darry said.

"I want to be here," he protested.

"I'll call you if there is any change. Come on, I'll walk you to the lobby."

"You hang on baby. Darry, the gang, and me are waiting for you to wake up," he kissed his forehead.

Darry wrapped an arm around Soda's shoulders as they entered the waiting room.

"How is he?" Johnny asked when they came in. Darry stood with his hands in his pockets as he explained Pony's injuries.

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" Dally asked.

"They don't know. It could be several things. They just don't know."

"Why can't I stay?" Soda wanted to know.

"I want you home sleeping," staring at their friends he went on. "You guys stay at the house with him. He doesn't need to be alone tonight."

They nodded and left.

Tim showed up and told Darry what he knew. The cop had decided to let the greaser go since he helped with the accident victims.

"Did Pony say anything when you found him," Darry inquired.

:Not much. Just before he passed out, he said your parents were asleep."

"I'm gonna get back to him. Thanks."

"No problem. I hope he's okay. I'm sorry about your parents."

Darry waved and went back to Pony's room.

Once he sat down and held Pony's hand, his tired mind thought about Soda and hoped he would be okay. Both boys were so worried about Pony, they hadn't thought much about their Mom and Dad. The doctor came in and told Darry there was no reason the boy wouldn't wake up. After talking to Soda, he settled down by the bed. After a while, he started talking.

"Hey Little Colt, It's Darry. Please wake up. It's bad enough that we lost Mama and Dad. I don't know what Soda and me will do if we lose you to. Pony, you have to come back to us, you have so much to do and see. Your whole life ahead of you. We need you," he didn't feel the tears that burned his eyes and ran down his cheeks, as he silently pleaded with God to spare his baby brother. In the wee hours of the morning, Darry fell asleep with one arm across Pony, his head resting on the mattress.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is chapter three, hope you enjoy it. Please R & R**_

Jolting awake, Darry looked around the room noticing it was 3 AM. He felt the small hand contract in his. His gaze swept over the bed, the little boy was staring at him with wide tear-filled eyes.

"Oh God, Ponyboy, we were so worried," he crushed Pony to him gently. "I'll be right back; I need to get the doctor."  
Darry ran to the nurse's station. While the doctor was in with Pony, he went to call his middle brother.

At the house Soda was still in shock. He refused to eat dinner and now sat in the living room staring at the wall. His friends didn't know what to say to the heartbroken teen. Steve sat on one side of him, Johnny on the other. Two-Bit and Dally were on the floor by the couch.

"Pony will be all right, he's tough for a little kid," Steve tried to console his buddy. Although he didn't like Ponyboy, the tuff greaser would do anything for Sodapop.

"What are we going to do now?" he was crushed.

There was no answer because the four boys didn't have one, even as they gathered around him. Before long Soda had cried himself to sleep, terrified he would lose Pony too.

The phone rang three times before a voice answered.

"Hello?" Steve said sleepily.

"Steve, put Soda on now," Darry ordered.

"Hang on," he yelled for his friend.

"Darry, what's wrong?" Soda burst out, fear obvious in his voice.

"Ponyboy woke up, the doctor is with him."

"Thank God," he whispered, tears overflowing his brown eyes. "I want to come there. I need to see him."

"Soda, you can come in the morning," Darry told him.

"Please Darry, I need to see for myself," Soda pleaded.

"All right, but get Steve to bring you," Darry told him, not wanting the boy to drive in his overwrought state.

"I will," he told the gang and even though they knew that only Soda would get to see Pony, they all went.

Soda hung up and Darry still shaken slowly put the phone down and found the night nurse watching him.

"Your brother is coming down?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's on his way. He won't stay long," he told her feeling dread, hoping she wouldn't stop the boy from seeing Ponyboy tonight.

"It's fine. The doctor will be in to talk to you after he gets the test results," she saw the boys join Darry, then four sat in the waiting room while the other two went down the hall.

Dr Fuller talked to the charge nurse and made his way to room 215. Both boys looked wore out and their eyes showed concern. They turned to the doctor.

Well Ponyboy will be fine. His injuries should heal nicely. However, we are a little worried that he hasn't spoken yet and he still has a fever so we need to keep him here for observation. I would say you can take him home by Thursday," Darry walked to the door with him. It was Monday, the funerals were Wednesday afternoon. Soda held Pony's hand and smoothed his hair back. The boy's eyes opened and Soda tried to be tuff, but seeing his baby brother lying there, watching him, his heart ripped apart.

"Oh honey," he cried. "I'm so sorry you were hurt," he said in a raspy voice. Pony searched the room until he saw Darry by the door, then held out his arms. The man strode to the bed and swept the child against him. He sat down and made room for Soda to join them on the narrow bed. When the nurse made rounds, the two youngest boys were asleep. While watching them sleep, Darry made a decision about the funerals.

The next morning, Two-Bit and Johnny agreed to stay with Pony so Darry and Soda could go change and grab a bite to eat.

"Soda, I don't want Ponyboy left alone tomorrow, I want you to stay with him," Darry said. Sodapop's eyes popped open and he gazed at his sibling.

"No! I am going to the funerals. You stay with him," he cried, his face a deep red.

They squabbled back and forth unaware of Dally and Steve entering the house.

"Be quiet," Darry thundered. "This is not getting us anywhere. Will you listen to me?" he asked. Soda shrugged.

"I need you to stay with Pony, because I don't want him alone and I don't want you to have to go through the ordeal of the funerals alone, if I stay with him," Darry explained.

"Darry, one of us can stay with the kid," Steve told him.

"It should be Soda or me. Please don't fight me on this."

"What about you Darry? You'll have to do it alone," Soda said.

"I'll be okay as long as I know that you and Pony are together," Darry ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"All right," Soda finally agreed. "We better get back to the hospital."

Pony was sitting on the bed with Johnny's arm around him. Two-Bit motioned Darry and Soda to the hallway.

"The kid has been up since you left, but hasn't spoken a word."

"Okay, thanks Two-Bit," they went back in then Two-Bit and Johnny left.

"Hey Little Man, how ya feel tonight?" Darry asked picking up one of Pony's hands.

No answer, just big, green eyes looking intently at the wall.

"Pony, look at me," Soda requested. The little boy shook his head so Soda grabbed his trembling chin and made him.

"Why won't you talk to us?" he asked.

Pony shuddered and latched onto Darry burying his pale face in the flannel shirt.

"Enough! Soda, he'll talk when he is ready," Darry told him stroking Pony's back. All day the gang was in and out. Darry and Soda stayed right by his side.

Tim showed up with Angie in tow, but Pony still never uttered a sound. The staff noticed that one brother or another was either holding Pony or holding his hand. The child wanted to ask where his Mama was, but was afraid of the answer. He felt so bad for leaving them in the wreck. Pony didn't know it wasn't his fault they died, didn't know there wasn't anything that could have saved them, didn't know that no one blamed him. He thought it was his fault and didn't understand why Darry and Soda weren't mad at him.

Around 8 PM, Darry made Soda leave for the night. He sat by Pony's bed and smoothed the auburn hair back.

"Go to sleep Little Colt, I won't leave you alone tonight," because his head hurt, Pony did as Darry told him.

"I wish you would talk to me. I know you're probably scared to death right now and if you don't tell me what you need, then I don't know how to help you," Darry said softly.

Once again he didn't respond, though tears leaked from the corner of tightly closed eyes. Bits and pieces of the accident were flashing through his weary mind.

Terrified he lunged into Darry's arms. He held Pony on his lap, covered them both with a blanket and settled back in his chair whispering calming words of comfort in his little brother's ear and soon he was sleeping. Darry slept off and on waking whenever Pony moved or cried.

The day of the funerals, it was rainy and overcast. Jenny couldn't make it down, but sent flowers. Darry went home to change after Soda and the gang showed up. Steve decided to stay with his best friend, the rest went with Darry. The small church was full; the oldest Curtis sat up front surrounded by his friends. Johnny watched as he tried to be tuff and shyly put his hand in Darry's. He stiffened at first, then his hand relaxed and he smiled at the boy.

The preacher started the service by saying how much the Curtis's would be missed and not only by their three sons, but everyone who knew them. Darry listened, but his eyes never left the caskets of his parents. It was hard enough with them there, if Pony were lying there with Darrel and Sara, he couldn't have handled it. Finally he closed his eyes thanking God Pony was alive. He would be strong and healthy again, he would get to grow up and have a good life.

Soda was trying unsuccessfully to get Pony to eat lunch. He shook his head and kept watching the door.

"Darry will be back soon. He had to do something," Soda told him.

When the door opened, they looked at it expectantly. A woman stood there smiling at them.

"You must be Sodapop and Ponyboy? I'm Mary Armstrong. I'm a social worker with the state of Tulsa, I understand that you will be released tomorrow," she said to Pony, who didn't answer her.

"Young man, when someone talks to you, it's rude not to answer," she scolded him.

"My brother hasn't spoken since the accident. The doctors think its shock. What can I do for you?" Soda snapped coldly.

"I'll be by here tomorrow to pick you both up and take you to the boy's home."  
"We're going to our house when Pony gets out," Soda told her desperately.

Pony's eyes were round and full of terror. Soda pulled the younger boy to him.

"Where is Darrell Curtis Jr?" she asked looking at her notes.

"He had some things to do, he'll be back."  
"Ah yes, the funerals. Why didn't you go?" she asked him suspiciously.

Pony stiffened and started shaking.

"It's okay Pony, sh… It's all right," Soda said speaks softly.

"Your parent's are dead, there is no one to take care of you," she told them.

"Mama, Darry," Pony shrieked his voice shaky.

"Darrrrry!" he pulled away from Soda and went to the corner of the room. Sodapop knelt by him as Steve slipped out of the room to call Darry. Mrs. Armstrong tried to pull him up.

"Stop all these hysterics," she insisted rather forcefully. The nurse ran in followed by the doctor.

"What is the problem here?" he asked. Mrs. Armstrong explained who she was and what she was doing here.  
"Ponyboy is my patient; he is not to be upset. Soda, can you calm him down? I don't want to give him anything because of his head wound."  
"Little Colt, shh…we are going home with Darry tomorrow."

"Mama and Daddy?" he whimpered.

"They didn't make it baby," Soda admitted and Pony sobbed.

"I left orders that he wasn't to know yet. Mrs. Armstrong, if you've hurt my patient in any way, you'll be sorry." Dr. Fuller snapped.

Steve came back in. He and Soda stood in front of Ponyboy.

"Hang on Pony, Darry's on the way," Steve said glaring at the woman.

Several people got up to talk about the Curtis parents, and then it was Darry's turn. Before he could say anything however, the funeral director whispered to the minister. He went to Darry who took off.

"You two stay here, I'll go with him," Dally said running after him.

"Sorry about that. There was an emergency with his youngest brother. We'll continue with the service.

Dally drove them to the hospital. Darry was freaking out, but Dally told him to calm down until he knew what was wrong.

"Stop that caterwauling," Mrs. Armstrong insisted. Pony only wailed louder. Yelling for Darry and that he was sorry. He pleaded with Soda to forgive him. Darry and Dally ran into the hospital after parking the car. The two greasers could hear screams from the hall.

"What's going on here?" Darry roared to be heard above the noise. He saw Pony behind Soda and Steve as a woman reached for him.

"Get away from him!" Darry bellowed. He reached down and pulled Pony to him. Pony was crying and mumbling something Darry didn't understand.

"Easy Little Man, I'm here," slowly the crying eased to hiccups, but he still clung to his oldest brother.

"Mr. Curtis, I need to speak to you privately," Mrs. Armstrong told him.

Grim faced Darry peeled Pony's arms from around him and handed him over to Soda. Pony screamed his protests.

"No Darry! Stay with me," he cried.

"I promise I'll be right back," Darry told him.

"Mama, Daddy, No," he sobbed.

Soda was ashen-faced as he tried to hold the struggling Ponyboy.

Once Mrs. Armstrong told Darry why she was there, he felt sick.

"No one is going to take those kids away from me. I'll get a job and take care of them."

"That might not be possible. You're only 19, barely more than a child yourself. It will be hard for you to raise them," she told him.

"I'm used to hard work. I won't go back in there and tell them that they have to go live with strangers. I won't."

"You don't have a choice," she reminded him.

"Please don't do this. Give me a chance before you rip us apart," Darry pleaded.

As she studied him, her cold look faded.

"There's a custody hearing in two weeks. They can stay with you until then," she told him walking away.

Pony's face was pale, fear etched on his features. Soda was upset to, but tried to pull himself together for his little brother's sake.

"Darry will be back soon. He'll work it out," Soda said wishing he could believe it to.

The door opened again, this time the gang was with Darry. He reached for the two boys.

"Everything is fine. We go home," he told them.

"What's going to happen now?" Soda asked quietly.

"The final decision will be made in a few weeks. You both stay with me until then."

Soda looked at Ponyboy.

"Pony, what happened?" he wanted to know. Darry shook his head.

"You can tell us when you're ready. Why don't you lie down? We'll go home soon," the group talked quietly while the youngest member slept on.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is chapter four, hope you enjoy it. Please R & R**_

At 9AM the next morning Dr. Fuller released his patient.

"Ponyboy will be stiff and sore for a couple of days, but I'm sure you're all relieved there were no lasting effects. I have some prescriptions for him," the doctor spoke to Darry. "I'm giving Pony a muscle relaxant, antibiotics and a mild sleeping pill in case he has trouble at night. If you have any questions don't hesitate to call me," Darry shook his hand then he ushered his family out the door. They stopped by the drug store and were soon on the way home.

The guys were waiting on the porch; Soda sat down and pulled Pony down by him on the steps. Pony listened to them, his head aching until he couldn't stand it any more.

"Soda, can I go in now?" he whispered. "I hurt all over."

Sodapop sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, I should have known you would need to lie down," they stood up as the door opened.

"Pony, why don't you go get some rest? I'll bring your medicine in later," Darry told him.

At first Pony didn't want to take the medicine, but as the night wore on he got sorer. Darry said it was because he was up and moving around; he finally gave in and popped them in his mouth. He climbed under the covers and minutes later holding Soda's hand, he was asleep. Pony slept the rest of the evening waking briefly now and then, one of the gang was always with him. When he woke up it was 10AM the next day. Pony slowly got out of bed and went into the living room where his brother's sat alone.

"Pony, how are you today?" Soda asked when the younger boy sat by him.

"I'm really sore. Darry, are they going to let you keep us?" he asked in a scared voice.

"I would never let the state take you, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you with me," Darry told them both.

"The funerals were yesterday, weren't they?" Pony asked his voice low.

"Yeah, we'll all go when you are ready to, but not right away though," Darry told him quietly.

"Want some soup Ponyboy?" Soda asked.

"Mushroom?" he said hopefully.

"I'll fix it," Darry stood up leaving the two boys alone.

"I was so worried about you Pony," Soda told him, his voice raspy and low.

"I'm sorry," Pony responded looking away.

"It's not your fault, don't think that for one second Darry and me blame you," he said.

"No we don't, it was an accident," Darry added coming back in with the soup, which Pony could barely choke down now. By noon the gang was back and Ponyboy was on the porch with Johnny.

"How ya feel Ponyboy?" the dark-haired greaser asked quietly.

"All right I guess, I'm still sore, Darry said I should feel better by Monday," he replied.

Johnny was quiet before asking, "What happened?"

"I caused Mama and Daddy to die," Pony whispered so softly he wondered if the other boy heard him.

"No you didn't! Pony, it was their time to go, no one caused it and there was no way to stop what happened," Johnny told him.

"Did…did you go yesterday?" Pony wanted to know.

"Yeah we all did except Steve. Darry made Soda stay with you though."

"Why?" Pony wondered.

"I don't know, but he was strong as always. Then after Darry and Dally left, well Two-Bit and me stayed until it was over," he explained.

Pony stretched and let out a moan.

"Are you tired?" Johnny asked; he nodded.

"Johnny, can we keep this between us?" Pony asked.

"Sure, I won't tell anyone," he promised.

"Why don't you go lay down?" Johnny suggested as they walked in the house.

In the coming days, life slowly got back to normal or as close to normal as it could get. The judge let Darry keep the boys, as long as they stayed out of trouble. Pony was having trouble sleeping so Darry talked to Dr. Fuller who said it was normal, that he was grieving. Numb with guilt, Pony walked around in a daze for weeks. The little boy was going through the motions of living, as time went by, he lost weight to the point of being frail.

Most of the time, Pony managed to hide the dreams and his pain because he had his own room. However one night it was too much and he couldn't take it anymore. Screaming and crying, fighting to get out of the mangled wreck that was their car, he shook.

Hands gently picked him up and held him.

"Let me go, please," Pony pleaded, pushing against Darry's hard chest.

"No, let us help you," Darry said in a husky voice.

"You can't, no one can," he spoke softly, then bit his lip and stared at his brothers.

Darry simply wrapped him up in strong arms as the boy began to tremble and buried his face in Darry's shirt. Gripping the material tightly in his fist, he tried to calm down.

"I'm all right Darry," he said after a while.

"Are you? I don't think so," his voice sounded odd." I am," he repeated. "I don't mean to cause you so much trouble and make you worry," he said pushing them away again.

"Stop it," Sodapop snapped more harshly than he meant to, pulling Pony to him, he rocked back and forth.

"Pony, please stop and tell us what's going on with you. We're not laughing at you or making fun of how you feel. Darry and me want to help you and don't you dare feel shame because you are hurting," Soda told his little brother gently.

"I'm scared," Pony confessed quietly.

"I know that Little Colt, but you don't have to be. We are all here and you will never be alone," Soda said. "Talk to us," he pleaded desperately.

The boy looked around the room, his gaze stopping on each of their friends. The six boys presented a untied front willing to do anything to help stop the pain he was feeling.

"It haunts me," he barely spoke above a whisper. Darry stood abruptly and lifted Ponyboy, cradling his thin body against him sitting back down. Soda sat on the arm of the chair, kneading his back. Without a word, Pony pressed closer to his oldest brother. He held him, oblivious to anything except the scared little boys in his lap.

"It was just a dream Little One," Darry told him tenderly.

The trembling only grew worse, this was Darry he thought. His protector, his big brother, his guardian so feeling secure Pony went to sleep listening to the gang talking understandingly low in the background. Then Darry put him to bed beside Sodapop before lying down himself.

It was Monday morning and Pony's first day back at school since the accident. Darry had made breakfast which Pony barely touched. It was also Soda's first day at work. He's convinced everyone it was for the best and gotten a job at the DX gas station with Steve, who worked part-time there.

At 12:30 Pony, Steve, Johnny, and Two-Bit went to the station to have lunch with Soda. Pony tried to eat so his brother wouldn't worry, but everything tasted like dust to him. Watching him struggle to eat, Soda finally took the sandwich away. "Promise me that you'll eat dinner," Pony nodded yes.

"Good enough stop by when school is out," he told them.

"We will, got to run," Two-Bit told him as they took off. Steve stayed to start his shift, Soda stared after them.

"Maybe I should make Pony go home, he didn't look so good," he said.

"The kid needs to get over it and if you keep babying him, he won't," Steve advised him.

"Steve, we don't baby Ponyboy. I think there is a lot that he's not telling us and I want to know what happened," Soda said walking to the garage where they started on a car.

At 3:30; Two-Bit came barreling into the station.

"Hey Two-Bit, where's Pony and Johnny?" Soda asked.

"Pony wanted to lay down, so Johnny stayed with him. Darry called and said that he would be late, for you to start dinner," the greaser said.

"No problem, thanks Buddy," Soda said washing his hands.

For the rest of his shift, Soda worked on the register, before locking the station and heading home with Steve.

Back at the Curtis house, Pony was still asleep. Soda woke him up for dinner, and this time he managed to eat half his food. When the kitchen was cleaned they sat around playing cards and watching TV. Darry sent Pony to bed at 11PM and a few minutes later, told Johnny that he could spend the night and sent him to the bedroom.

The two boys talked for a few minutes.

"I don't understand Darry; we used to get along before the accident. I bet he does blame me and can't stand me now," Pony mumbled sleepily.

"That's not true. Pony, he has a lot more responsibility now and he ain't used to it. Lie down and go to sleep," Johnny lay beside his friend until he was asleep then he went back in the living room.

It was 2AM when Pony jerked awake; Soda was asleep beside him instead of Johnny. The house was quiet...to quiet, his mind was in turmoil. Why couldn't he just tell his brothers about the dreams? Pony knew they would listen to him. Ponyboy's legs shook when he stumbled to the living room; he found Johnny and Dally on the couches. Steve was on the floor so he went to sit on the porch. The boy wasn't surprised when the door opened and someone joined him. Pony knew without looking that it was Sodapop; his brother stood looking at him until he wanted to curl up, but Soda wouldn't let him. They sat there Soda whispering calming words while tears ran down his face and Pony turned it away.

"Pony, don't try to hide this from me. You're my brother and I need to be here for you to help you through this….Was it another dream?" Soda asked with concern.

Pony nodded and rubbed his tired, bloodshot eyes. "You have work tomorrow, go back to bed Soda."

"Not without you," he got to his feet and held out his hand, Pony took it and stood up.

"Want to tell me about it?" Soda persisted.

"No, let's just go back to bed. Can I sleep with you?" Pony held his breath hoping the other boy agreed, he did so they walked to the bedroom. Pony curled up next to Soda who threw a arm around him with a sigh.

"Soda," he whispered.

"Shh…" his brother hugged him. "Go to sleep."

"Goodnight Sodapop."

"Goodnight buddy," the youngest one went to sleep, but Soda didn't. He stayed awake for a long time. There were a million questions bouncing around in his head and no answers in sight.

The next morning Soda told Darry about Pony's dreams and his nights.

"We'll talk about it tonight," he smiled at them before they all rushed off to work and school.

It was another long day at school for Pony. His guidance counselor wrote a note to Darry about his poor grades. Although it had been a few months since the accident, Pony was having trouble moving on. He knew that once Darry got home, the older man would be mad. He did his homework and started dinner hoping Darry wouldn't make a big deal about it, there was still time to bring the grades up.

As soon as Darry pulled in, Pony went to his room and climbed out the window so sit on the back porch. Darry opened the door and set his stuff down, then seeing the envelope on the table, he picked it up and opened it. Scanning the contents, he felt disappointment.

"Where's Ponyboy?" he asked Soda in a clam voice.

"I think he went to his room," he told him beginning to worry about Pony and what was in the note.

Darry thumped to the room and pushed the door open. "He's not there. Ponyboy Michael, you have 5 seconds to get in here," he bellowed from the hallway. The boy slowly got to his feet and came in the back door.

"Darry, don't be mad. I can still bring my grades up," Pony said almost pleadingly.

"I'm not angry at you, I'm more frustrated than anything because I know that you can do so much better," he let out a sigh and even though he hated to do it, he had to say it. "If your grades don't come up by your next report card, you're off the track team."

"That's not fair," Pony protested strongly.

"Yeah it is, Track is a privilege that you earn by keeping your grades up," Darry replied as Soda finished putting dinner on the table. Everyone sat down but Ponyboy.

"I'm not hungry," he stated definitely.

"Then go to your room and study," Darry said fixing himself a plate.

"Darry, ease up a little," Soda said quietly as Pony stood by the door, his green eyes awash with tears that he refused to let fall.

"I hate you," he hissed. "I wish I had died to."

"That's enough, I said go to your room, now!" Darry bellowed standing up so fast that his chair fell backwards. Soda rushed after his little brother holding him while he cried.

"Why doesn't he love me now?" Pony sobbed.

"Darry does love you. Baby, it's hard for him to show you sometimes," Soda smoothed his hair back as tired eyes finally dropped closed and he slept. Quietly the older brother got up and tip toed into the other room.

"He's asleep now; Darry, Stevie and me have dates. Can I go?" Soda asked for permission.

Darry looked up from where he was doing dishes and nodded. "Yes, but don't be out to late, hopefully he will sleep awhile," he told him.

"All right," they left and soon the house was empty as Two-Bit and Dally went to a party at Buck's. Johnny was either at his house or the lot, Darry wasn't sure which. He checked on Pony, and then tried to relax on the couch reading the newspaper.

Ponyboy's dreams started. Over and over he relived the nightmare of the crash. Despite his father's experience driving, he lost control. The car rolled and rolled, he screamed…hands gently shook him awake.

"It's all right," a voice spoke reassuringly. "Wake up Pony, you're dreaming," he finally woke with a shudder. Darry was holding him, his usually cold eyes wide with concern for the youngest member of his family.

"The ca-car…"he stammered. "It went over the hill. Mama and Daddy, oh God," he whimperd.

"Shh. It was only a dream Little One," Darry said tenderly. He smoothed auburn hair from the tear-stained face.

"Mama," Pony cried again, leaning his head against Darry's wide shoulder. "Sodapop, I want Soda," he whimpered again.

Darry sat beside Pony on the bed, his hair tousled.

"Soda's not back yet," he said quietly.

"Did I wake you up?" Pony glanced at his brother apprehensively.

"No, I was waiting up for Soda. I don't sleep well these days," he told him. Pony didn't either, but for different reasons. The nightmares kept him up and worry about Pony kept Darry awake.

"Guess I should stop bothering you so you can go to bed," Pony said noticing how tired Darry looked. Darry's eyes closed and he pulled away from the trembling boy. Pony watched him go with sadness, he didn't like the distance that was growing between them.

Darry paused at the door, his gaze still worried.

"You'll cry in here alone before you let me know," he said softly. "But if you're still scared, you can sleep with me. I don't mind a bit. Pony, I'm not Sodapop, but I do care as much as he does, even if you think I can't stand you." he was gone before Ponyboy could say he was wrong. He took a quivering breath at the pain Darry's words caused him. Pony felt bad knowing he's hurt the tough man. Maybe it was already to late, but he needed to tell his brother how he felt. Getting out of bed, Pony headed to the door and Darry's room.

The light was on in Darry's room, but it was very quiet in there. Pony frowned, wondering what to do now.

"He's not in there," came a low voice behind him.

Pony turned around to find Darry and Johnny watching him.

"What are you doing up?" Darry asked. Pony didn't answer, just stared at his brother and held out his arms. When the older man knelt by him, he buried his face in the warm neck.

"I think we need to talk tomorrow, you, Soda and me. Pony, tonight I want you to go to sleep," Darry told him huskily.

"No! I can't sleep," Pony shouted.

"You need to try, you are exhausted," Darry told him.

"Can I sleep with you?" tears filled his eyes. "I'm so scared," he admitted.

Darry nodded and took Pony in his room, after they lay down, he watched him for a long time. Darry missed the closeness they'd once shared. Ponyboy didn't know how precious he was to Soda and him. At 11:55 the front door opened and a few minutes later Soda crept into the room.

He was so afraid, I don't know how to help Pony anymore Soda," Darry said brokenly in the dark.

"Just keep doing what you are doing. Pony needs to feel safe and loved, we both need to make him feel that way," Soda told him quietly closing his eyes. Darry stayed awake a few more minutes then he to succumbed to much needed sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi everyone here is the last chapter of my story. I really enjoyed writing it and hope everyone enjoyed reading it. I will be updating A Child Lost as well as Ponyboy's Nightmare by this weekend. I am also working on a new story titled Broken Trust so be sure to watch for it. Please R&R**_

Darry found out that his parents did have insurance so they would be okay for a while. He was home everyday by 5 and Soda by 6. Johnny or Two-Bit usually stayed with Pony until then. The nightmares continued until Darry took him to a doctor and was told it was normal and they would go away in time. He was handed a prescription for sleeping pills, Darry didn't like the idea of drugging Ponyboy even if it was for his own good.

Ponyboy stretched and stood up, it was still early and the boy was hoping Soda was still asleep so he could lay down with him. Opening the door, he crept toward the bed; Soda pulled the covers back for him.

"Come on honey, its cold," pulling his little brother close, they snuggled together.

"Soda?" Pony whispered.

"Hmmmm," he mumbled sleepily.

"I want to go visit Mama and Daddy," he said nervously.

Soda's eyes popped open and he bolted upright in the bed.

"I don't think…I mean…not right…" he stammered.

"Please, I need to say goodbye to them. I need to do this," he begged.

Soda breathed deeply. "I'll talk to Darry, but I won't take you if he says no," he warned.

"I need us all to go," Pony told him quietly.

"You get dressed, I'll go talk to him," Soda shut the door behind him and padded to the kitchen where Darry was making breakfast. For once no one else was around.

"Dare," Soda stood by the doorway.

"Good morning Soda," he smiled.

"Pony wants to go to the cemetery today," Soda told him.

"No! He's not ready," Darry barked out.

"Maybe he is ready and this might help him."

"What if Pony can't handle this yet?" Darry asked.

"We'll be there to help him, look I know you only want what's best for him, but if Pony feels that he is ready to go then I think we should support him," Soda argued.

Darry thought about it for a long time. "All right, I agree. We'll go after breakfast," he turned back to the stove while Soda went to tell Ponyboy.

The three brothers ate breakfast in silence; each lost in their own thoughts, and then stood as one.

"Pony, are you sure?" Darry asked to make sure.

"I need to say goodbye to them, so I can move on," he explained.

Pulling him into a hug, the oldest smiled. "Let's go then."

The drive to their parent's final resting place was bitter sweet and silent. Pony sat stiff between the tow older boys as Darry made one stop to get flowers.

Tears started to fall and Pony gripped the three bunches of roses trying to get control of himself. Stopping at the marble headstone, the two youngest knelt and placed their flowers. Glancing at his siblings, Pony saw Soda was also crying, but Darry stood strong and tall as always.

"Mama, I'm sorry," Pony cried in anguish.

"Pony, you didn't do anything wrong," Soda said not understanding Pony's words.

"Mama wouldn't let me go for help. I should have gone anyway," he spoke brokenly not making any sense to the other boys.

"What are you talking about?" Soda shouted, but Pony shook his head and ran to the car.

"Soda, you go with Pony. I'll be right there," Darry told him then waited until he was alone to kneel by the double grave and gently placed his roses by the others before wiping a lone tear away.

"Mom, Dad, we miss you. Soda is doing okay, but Pony is taking it really hard. Don't worry though; I'll take care of both of them for you. I'll make sure Pony and Soda are fine," he stood up and strode to the car to find his brothers still crying. Pony was lying in the back seat, his head in Soda's lap.

"Let's go home," Soda said when he saw Darry at the door. "I'll stay in the back with him," he said. Darry nodded, got in, started the car and took them home.

Pony went to his room to study. The gang was over and it sounded like Soda and Darry were arguing, he opened the door a crack and listened to them.

"I want to know what he meant," Soda said.

"I do to, but you know as well as I do that if we push Pony, he will clam up. We have to let him come to us when he's ready to tell us," Darry told him.

"I'll make Pony talk to us," Soda snapped angry that Darry was right.

"How are you going to do that?" Johnny asked. "Your kid brother is terrified and if you try to force him, it's only going to scare him more," Johnny went on to say.

"Has Pony talked to you Johnny?" Darry asked calmly.

"Yeah," the quiet boy admitted.

"Will you tell us?" Soda wanted to know, his brown eyes shining with tears.

Ponyboy shut the door and lay back down, he didn't want to hear anymore, and soon he was sound asleep'

"Pony thinks that you and Darry blame him for your parent's deaths and hate him," Johnny told Soda.

"But we don't," Darry stated.

"Well he thinks that you do," Johnny said again.

Soda told him what Pony said at the graves. "Do you know what he was talking about? The doctor said that Mom and Dad died on impact," Soda repeated what he'd been told.

"They were wrong, Pony told me they were alive after the wreck," Johnny told the now silent group of boys.

"Oh God, Pony must have been terrified," Soda choked out. The rest of the evening was quiet. Darry checked on Pony several times and sent Sodapop to bed at midnight before going to bed himself.

Ponyboy woke up screaming later that night. Darry came charging in with Soda close on his heels, before the cries eve stopped.

"How about making some cocoa?" Darry asked Soda, though it was an order not a request.

"But…"Soda started, nervously looking from Darry to Pony.

"You heard me Sodapop," Darry said.

Soda waited an instant before leaving them alone, his footsteps retreating down the hall. Darry watched Pony, his face was hard and he looked threating to the frightened child.

"Get up and come into the living room," he said turning around.

"Do I have to?" Pony asked weakly.

"You're looking at me as if I were going to hurt you," he thundered.

Pony's face blanched and Darry smiled.

"That's how you feel right now isn't it? Come on; let's go to the living room. I'm not going to hurt you, I would never do that, but Pony, one way or another you will tell me what happened," Darry told him evenly.

Soda brought the cocoa in as Pony walked to the couch.

"Where is everyone?" he asked. Darry was sitting in his chair, running his hand through his dark hair.

"Steve and Johnny are in Soda's room. Sit down," he said softly.

"Darry, maybe we should…" Soda tried.

"No you were right, this needs to be done. Pony, tell us what happened," he leaned back in his chair.

"I can't Darry, I don't want you or Soda to hate me," he whispered.

"Look at me Ponyboy," when he looked up at him Darry said, "Why would we hate you? You've done nothing wrong."

Pony shook his head. Soda sighed, this was getting them nowhere.

Darry decided to try a different tactic.

"Pony, do you remember when you and Soda got into that argument last year?" he asked.

Pony nodded. That had been a really bad time for him. The two boys had argued over Steve and had not spoken for two weeks.

"You came to me crying your heart out; I made it better didn't I?" Darry had intervened and with his help the rift had been patched up.

He nodded again, giving Darry a watery smile.

"I always cried on you, didn't I?" he looked away.

"Yes, so why can't you let me help you now?" Darry wanted to know. Soda stood by the couch strangely quiet as Darry held out his hand until Pony slowly crept closer. Not wanting to scare the child again Darry asked, "Can I hold you?"

"Yes," Pony managed through his tears.

"Soda, you to," Pony said sighing when two more arms wrapped around his shaking body.

"Now tell us what happened," Soda said. Pony looked at him blankly. "You already said Mama wouldn't let you go for help, what's the rest?" Soda asked.

Pony swallowed and fought the urge to run. How was he going to tell them the truth? That he had let their parents die.

"Come on Little Colt, talk to us," Darry coaxed his eyes glittering in the faint light.

"They were wrong," Pony muttered. Soda held him and Darry pulled away slightly to ask questions.

"Who was wrong?" his eyes were raised as he searched Ponyboy's pale face.

"The doctors," he closed his eyes so his brothers couldn't see the pain in them. Pony tried to talk, but the words wouldn't come. Darry didn't like the answers he was getting and his arms tightened once again around the heart-broken child.

"Ponyboy Michael, tell us!" he ground out no longer willing to wait.

Because Pony couldn't bear to see their expressions when he told them, he hid his face against Soda's chest.

"Daddy wanted me to go for help, but Mama said no that I was hurt," Pony went on to quietly tell his brother's what he went through. "I guess I passed out, because when I woke up Mama was asleep and so cold. I knew I had to get help, so I went out the window. I…I… was to late though," he finished.

The silence grew around them as Soda rubbed his back. Sure that they were as disgusted by him as he was with himself, pony jerked away only to be grabbed by Darry. He saw compassion and understanding in the icy blue and chocolate brown eyes that now gazed at him.

"That's why you think we blame you? Well we don't," Soda told him.

"Pony, you know how Mama was, once she made up her mind, there was no changing it. We are so glad that you survived the crash," Darry said as Pony yawned.

"We can talk about this tomorrow. Let's go to bed now," Soda added. Ponyboy protested.

"How long have you been having trouble sleeping?" Darry wanted to know.

Pony shrugged. "Sometimes Johnny comes in and stays with me. I didn't want to bother you," he told them.

"Why do you think you're bothering us?" Darry asked.

"I heard Soda and Steve talking the other night. He said that you were babying me to much and you agreed with him," Pony mumbled.

"Pony, you didn't hear the whole conservation." The younger boy looked down; Soda lifted his chin forcing him to look at him. "I don't want you to feel that way. I don't want you scared to come to me or Darry if you need to talk."

"I'm sorry and I know you think I'm too old, but sometimes I still need someone to hold me," Pony cried before standing up and rushing out to the porch.

Darry and Soda looked at each other and then followed him.

Soda took a calming breath and chose what he said next very carefully. Darry pulled Pony close to him so they could look at each other's faces while Soda talked.

"Little Colt, if you need a hug or get scared and need someone to hold you, come fine one of us. You will never be too old," Soda told him, his gentle words washing over the younger boy like a balm.

"I miss Mama," Pony cried.

"I know we do to, it's okay because we still have each other and whatever you need us to do, we'll do," Darry told him.

"Please don't hate me, I tried to help them," Pony sobbed brokenly.

"We could never hate you baby. Shh…don't cry anymore. Darry and me love you and we are so thankful that you are here with us," Soda hugged him before Ponyboy laid his head on Darry's shoulder and closed his burning eyes.

"Let's go lie down, Pony, I want you to get some sleep," Darry said.

"Let me stay up," Pony begged.

Darry thought for a minute. "These dreams you've been having are about the wreck?"

Pony nodded to tired to even talk anymore. They stood up and went into the living room.

"Why don't you both stay in my room tonight and tomorrow we'll fix this," the three brothers walked down the hall to the bedroom as silent tears ran down Pony's chalk white face. Even though he tried to stay awake, ten minutes later he was asleep.

The next day Darry made breakfast and sat down to wait on the guys to get up. Soda and Steve got up first. Darry stood in the living room glaring down at the greaser with a frown.

"Steve, if you have anything to say, say it where Pony can't hear or better yet, keep you dam mouth shut. It's none of your business how we raise him," Darry told the indifferent teen. Pony ambled in and leaned Darry rubbing his eyes. The gang quickly scattered.

"Sit down and eat breakfast," Darry said.

After they finished, the kitchen was cleaned, then the oldest sat the two youngest down to talk again.

"Soda, I want you to move into Pony's room for now. Maybe having you with him will help the nightmares stop," Darry looked at his youngest brother.

"Pony, I'm right here if you get scared and Soda is gone or busy. All you have to do is come to me. I'll always be here when either of you need me," he told them both.

"I know," Pony said before they went to the lot to join the gang in a game of football.

_**I would like to thank **__**kitkat244 for her great story idea. If you have more ideas let me know. So until next time have a nice day and goodbye.**_


End file.
